This invention relates to eating utensils with the capability of serving multiple functions for use by people with one useful hand and/or have limited dexterity in only one or both hands, particularly being an easily manipulated knife with an attached fork. Two utensils combined allowing for ease of use and a more independent and dignified lifestyle by making it unnecessary to have someone help the user cut food for them.